Alternate Universe
by divine one
Summary: spike/cordelia. More doomed on LJ provided a prompt table and we were to create fics/drabbles based upon those prompts. More doomed only accepts non-canon couples, so BEWARE!


**Author** Devylish  
**Title** Alternate Universe  
**Fandom** BTVS  
**Rating** pg13  
**Words** 1940  
**Summary** More_doomed on LJ provided a prompt table and we were to create fics/drabbles based upon those prompts. More_doomed only accepts non-canon couples, so BEWARE!  
**Disclaimer** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are the property of the creators of the TV shows **BTVS**. Any original characters, settings and plots are the property of devylish. devylish is in no way associated with the TV show **BTVS, **and no copyright infringement is intended. This work is an amateur fan effort and no profit is being made.  
**AN** Unbeta'd

* * *

I've always loved her.

At first, I loved her like a little sister. A cute kid that I had to watch out for. To take care of. Annoying and adorable all at the same time. She stayed that way for me until she was about 15. And then… then… well, I still loved her, but I loved her like a friend. A post-pubescent, young lady – friend. I still had to take care of her. Watch over her. And she was still adorably annoying. But there was more to it now. Now, she made me laugh. And she made me think.

She stayed that way for me until she hit 17. And then, well…, I still loved her, but I loved her guiltily. I watched over her furtitively. Her adorableness was annoying now because it made my cock ache; it made my hands itch to touch her, to feel her. Calloused hands against cream and silk….

She stayed that way for me until she turned 18. And, then, well… I fell in love with her. A beautiful woman, a scant six years younger than me, who adored me, one eye and all. Now she's adorable even when she's being annoying. And now, now when she makes me ache, and itch. I simply reach out and touch her: blue eyes, mischievous smile, teasing manner… silk and cream.

I've always loved her.

.

.

.

.

.

Xander/Dawn prompt love

* * *

He comforted her.

Always.

His voice curved softly through her, wrapping around her as he translated his obscure text.

His masculine hands calmed her, put her at ease, when he poured and served her a steaming cup of tea.

His eyes, warm with love, soothed her as he studied the lines of her body when they lay together at night.

And as the morning light crept into their room, she would watch him sleep. Watch the lines of time soften and disappear.

And she would wonder how he could always comfort her when his mere presence made her heart race.

.

.

.

.

.

Giles/Anya prompt comfort

* * *

No one noticed the glances. The small caresses.

And when his fangs slid into her neck, scoring her vein and making her blood his, no one heard her mewl of pleasure.

No one knew. The world was oblivious. But neither one of them could care less.

For her/him, all that mattered was the pleasure. The way his touch made her shiver. The way her kiss made him melt.

It was funny; they were both infamous for their inability to keep their mouths shut, yet about this… about the fact that they had found bliss with one another…. They remained silent.

.

.

.

.

.

Spike/Cordelia prompt bliss

* * *

Loneliness could do strange things to a man. And apparently, to a woman too. Spike looked at the beauty sleeping next to him. Sleeping peacefully, sated. She was gorgeous; reason enough for him to have bedded her, but it wasn't her beauty that had made him take her. And it wasn't _his_ charming ways that had drawn her to him.

It was loneliness.

Neither of them handled loneliness very well. They both needed _someone_ to hold when the nights got long.

Any someone.

Leaning down, he placed his lips against her shoulder.

Loneliness could do strange things to a man.

.

.

.

.

.

Spike/Cordelia prompt lonely

* * *

"This is so wrong."

As he pulled her up the stairs, he noted her tone of remorse wasn't very convincing.

"It's not wrong."

"It is." They'd reached the landing. "You're too young for me, for one."

He smiled and tugged her into his arms. "Afraid I'll wear you out?"

His smile broadened as he felt her shiver ever so slightly in his arms.

Gracefully ignoring the fact that his hands were working on the zipper of her skirt, Joyce pushed on, verbalizing her biggest fear. "What about Buffy? You and she –"

"We went out on a couple of dates; we shared a couple of kisses." He felt her stiffen. Helping her step out of the skirt that had fallen so willingly to the floor, he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I think I was attracted to her, because of how much she's like you."

She raised her brow in disbelief.

"Tough and beautiful." Riley pulled Joyce into her bedroom. "Only, you… you're so much more. You're sweet too. Giving and openhearted." Spinning them around so that he was now backing her towards the bed, he added, "Your daughter is beautiful, but her heart is – it's not available. She doesn't give it willingly. You give yourself." He let a hand trace from her collar bone to the neckline of her blouse. "You give yourself so willingly and easily."

Joyce blushed then rallied her seductive skills. "Did you just imply that I'm easy, Mr. Finn?" She slipped her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm a country boy, I would never never mess with a woman's virtue by saying she's fast." He kissed her nose lightly, "but, uh, you're not planning on kicking me out of your bedroom, are you?"

She lowered her hands to his belt buckle. "Not a chance."

.

.

.

.

.

Riley/Joyce prompt fear

* * *

"So how bad was it?"

"Knockdown, drag out, ugly ass fight."

"Coming from a Slayer, that's saying something. And you said Cordelia won?"

"I know I never gave her a lot of props in the past, but really any girl who wears Jimmy Choos and Manolo Blahniks to class is a tough bitch."

"Ahh, perhaps, but Drusilla? She bested Drusilla?"

Faith straddled his lap and smiled. "Dru shouldn't have tried to come between Cordelia and something she wanted. Especially when that something is Spike." Working on the buttons of his shirt she changed the topic. "Have I mentioned to you how horny fighting makes me?"

Wesley removed his glasses, tossing them on the desk in front of him, "Darling, should I bother pointing out that you weren't actually involved in the fighting?"

"Naw. Just take me to bed you British stud."

.

.

.

.

.

Wesley/Faith and Spike/Cordelia sorta prompt fight

* * *

Tara flipped a page in the magic book she was reading and then she looked up at Lindsey. He was watching the windows, trying to peer through the murky darkness and see if anyone, or anything, had followed them.

She'd found the prophecy about an hour ago, but she was trying to figure out if she should share it with him.

For being a bad boy… Lindsey was actually quite a good guy. When he wanted to be. And in the past few months, the two of them had built a friendship. More than a friendship. But this prophecy… it threatened to change everything.

She watched him as he paced slowly in front of the windows.

When she'd first met him, he'd still been sporting those expensive lawyer suits, but now, she smiled, now he was wearing a blue flannel button down and jeans. She was crazy about that blue flannel shirt. She was crazy about that blue flannel shirt _on_ **him**.

Groaning quietly, she realized she really didn't have a choice about sharing this prophecy thing with him.

He was her friend. And he, at some point along the way, had become someone who gave her butterflies, and made her skin flush, and made her want… want what she probably shouldn't have.

She looked back down at the book and sighed. _Damn prophecies_.

.

.

.

.

.

Lindsey/Tara prompt friendship

* * *

"All right Darlin' start sharin'." He put his feet up on the coffee table and peered at Tara.

"A-All right, basically this prophecy says," she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "The Witch and her Bishaya will join. From this union, a power of white light will appear. This Light, with the help of The Champion, will lead an uprising that will destroy the coming darkness." She looked up from the book toward Lindsey to find him staring at her intently, she looked back down at her book. "Umm, anyway, it goes on to explain some of the specifics of the signs of the witch and the Light, etc…, but um… anyway, I…, um, I'm pretty certain _I'm_ the witch the prophecy refers to."

A look she couldn't quite read passed over Lindsey's face.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I guess I don't know what exactly you want me to say."

She sat up. "Nothing. I didn't want you to say anything."

Lindsey recognized Tara's tone of voice. It wasn't actually a tone she used on him a lot, but he'd definitely heard it from other women. And what it meant was: 'you're a disappointing bastard'. With a sigh, he stood up and began to pace again. _What the hell does she want me to say? That I'm happy to hear she has to have this 'union' with some… some…._

"What the hell is a Bishhh, a Bishh --?"

"A Bishaya. It's Veithan and it roughly translates to, uh, soulmate."

"So you have to find yourself a Veithan soulmate?"

"The prophecy doesn't specify the soulmate's race or origin."

He turned and faced her. "No?"

"No."

"The prophecy tells you enough for you to know that you're the witch in question, but it leaves your 'soulmate' on the fence?"

"Well…."

"What else does it say Tara?"

She looked at him, her eyes big and a little scared, and then she flipped the book back open. "There is this little part in hear about the Bishaya –"

"—the soulmate."

"—the soulmate… being both good and bad. Light and dark…."

"And?"

And 'The Bishaya, in one hand, holds the way of the light. All that is good. In his other hand, there is darkness.'"

She locked eyes with him. Not looking away even as he moved closer and closer to her.

"One good hand and one bad hand huh?"

"Looks like it."

"I can handle that."

.

.

.

.

.

Lindsey/Tara prompt soulmate

* * *

"I am NOT jealous."

"Uh huh."

"I'm not!"

"We work together Xander." Dawn kissed him on the cheek. "That's it. There's nothing between us. He makes me laugh, but, so do you. And," she ran her fingers down his chest and abdomen, letting them settle on the waist of his jeans. "I kind of like my men to be of the tough, one eyed, carpentery type."

"You do?" His voice was a little breathless, so he cleared his throat and added, "I mean, I know you do. But does Andrew The Clingy One know that you like your men to be tough, one eyed carpenters?!"

"Tell you what, I'll get a t-shirt made that says 'Xander's Property' and I'll wear it to work next week."

"That would be good."

"Xander!"

"Fine." He wrapped his arms around her slight frame, letting his hand drop to her ass proprietarily. He lowered his head to her neck and kissed her there.

Dawn sighed with the realization that she would probably be wearing a scarf to work next week to cover hickey another hickey.

.

.

.

.

.

Xander/Dawn prompt jealousy

* * *

The death of a child is a soul tearing thing. Ripping the soul, the heart, the mind to strips.

There are times, after that loss, that a parent feels as if he/she will never truly recover.

And in all actuality, they don't recover.

Tears fall from their eyes.

Tears burn tracks down their cheeks.

Tears fall and burn forever….

Gavin closed his eyes and held back the tears as he stood beside Lilah at their daughter's grave.

Lilah's hand clutched at his and she squeezed his fingers mercilessly as she fought back the emotions that clawed at her.

"She was the only thing we ever did right."

He turned to her, enclosing her in his arms as he rested his head against hers.

"The only bit of heaven we'll ever see."

.

.

.

.

.

Gavin/Lilah prompt tears


End file.
